oOHere Without YouOo oneshot
by ImbrisxHiems
Summary: El tiempo ha de llevarse consigo a personas que realmente merecen vivir, personas que nos enseñan mucho y que hacen falta en este mundo frío e indiferente, aun así, han de seguir vivos en nuestro corazones...


**_Bien, este es un one-shot que escribí hace un par de años, la música es mi principal inspiradora, por lo que generalmente mis historias nacen de canciones o de las sensaciones que estas me provocan, espero este les guste, es bastante triste, pero así soy yo XD y aunque no quise poner una pareja de Anime en particular, me he basado en las personalidades de Sesshomaru y Kagome (ustedes pueden imaginar la que prefieran)...disfrútenlo! _**

...º-Here Without You-º… (One-Short)

_Como estas?...lo se, no venía hace mucho…he tenido mucho trabajo y estoy agotándome, ya casi no duermo y a duras penas estoy comiendo…me regañaras, si…pero las cosas en la empresa no van del todo bien, te prometo que cuando solucione todo podré venir mas seguido…y bueno también dormiré mas y comeré bien…(suspiro)Que como me siento?...estresado, tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza y sí, una de ellas eres tu…últimamente sueño mucho contigo sabes?...siempre me sonríes y estás mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo…(sonrisa melancólica) nada es lo mismo sin ti…todo vuelve a ser frío y oscuro como solía ser antes de que llegaras a iluminar mi vida…recuerdas?, era una tarde lluviosa como ahora y estaba realmente mal, sentado en la banca de un parque…_

**A hundred days have made me older, **

_Cien días me habían hecho más viejo,_

**since the last time ****that I saw your pretty face**

_Desde la última vez que vi tu hermoso rostro_**  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think**

_M__il mentiras me habían hecho mas frío y no pensaba_**  
I can look at this the same **

_Que podría ver esto igual_**  
But all the miles that separate**

_Pero todas las millas que nos separan_**  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

_Desaparecen ahora cuando estoy soñando con tu rostro_

…_**Flash Back…**_

disculpa…te molesta si me siento?- _dijo una chica un poco menor que él, con una capucha negra_, _el chico solo la miro con indiferencia_- esta bien –_dijo ella para sentarse a su lado_- no es mi intención ser intrometida…pero te vi muy enojado y alterado hace un momento…-_lo mira mientras él voltea algo enfadado por su comentario, que derecho tenía ella de meterse en sus asuntos, ni siquiera la conocía_-

si eres una reportera intentando conseguir información sobre mi vida, puedes irte, no lograrás nada aquí…- _dijo él con algo de resentimiento en su voz, la chica lo miró extrañada-_

mala suerte para ti, no soy periodista, además por que querría sacarte información?...eres alguien importante? –_preguntó ella con inocencia, él la miro algo extrañado, como era que no conocía a uno de los más importantes empresarios del país?_-

de todas formas no tengo por que darte explicaciones –_dijo él para luego voltear a mirar hacia otro lado, tenía problemas que solucionar y no tenía tiempo para ponerle atención a una desconocida_-

si, lo se…no nos conocemos…pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos no?- _dijo la chica ante la repentina mirada de él…acaso no lo dejaría tranquilo?_- sabes?...a veces no es necesario conocer a las personas para darse cuenta de que tan buenas son…- _el chico solo la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos fríos- _tu me demuestras indiferencia y frialdad en tu mirada, pero me acerqué a ti por que pude ver que por dentro llevas un corazón que sigue calido…

que tonterías dices…-_dijo él tratando de cortar la conversación, no tenía tiempo ni deseos de estar escuchando a una loca-_

si, puede que sean tonterías…cuando uno no tiene con quien desahogarse nos convertimos en un hielo, frío y resistente, inmune a todo lo que recibe e incapaces de demostrar lo que por dentro realmente se lleva…- _dijo ella ante el disimulado asombro de él_- tal vez desahogarte con alguien a quién no conoces como a mi, sea mucho mejor que con alguien a quién si conoces y que tengas que omitir cosas que preferirías que no supiera…- _agregó la chica para luego sonreírle- _solo recuerda no volverte igual de insensible y falso como todos lo demás que hoy en día componen la basura de sociedad en la que vivimos…-_terminó la chica para luego levantarse de su asiento y ponerse frente a él- _ahora todo depende de ti…-_le regala la última sonrisa al chico para luego marcharse y desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquella tormenta-_

…_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

**I'm here without you baby**

_Estoy aquí sin ti_

**but you're still on my lonely mind**

_pero aún estás en mi mente solitaria_**  
I think about you baby **

_Y pienso en ti_

**and I dream about you all the ****time**

_Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo_**  
I'm here without you baby **

_Estoy aquí sin ti_

**but you're still with me in ****my dreams**

_Pero aún estás conmigo en mis sueños_**  
And tonight, it's only you and me...**

_Y esta noche solo somos tu y yo..._

_Como olvidarlo…hasta ese entonces eras la única persona que se había atrevido a hablarme y acercarse a mi con tanta confianza, sin tenerme miedo y aún sin conocerme, no tenías ni idea de que era el empresario del momento…fuiste la única que me vio simplemente como lo que soy…una persona mas que habita este globo llamado tierra…y me cambiaste…de ser el chico frío e hiriente a ser el chico sensible y cariñoso que dormía dentro de mi…admito que sin ti me ha costado seguir siendo en lo que me transformaste y es que en esta sociedad no conviene ser amable…por mas que lo intentes no logras tocar el corazón de nadie…por que todos creen que los sentimientos son tontos y te hacen débil…niños secuestrados, robos en las calles, asesinatos, suicidios y guerra…que pasa con las personas?...ven una noticia en sus televisores de un asesinato y solo cambian de canal por que ya es pan de cada día…todos corren en las calles…ya nadie se detiene a pensar en el otro…realmente me es difícil…pero lo haré por ti…no entiendo por que tenías que irte, es injusto…hay tantas personas que realmente se merecen morir allá afuera y de todas ellas tenías que ser tú…la única que era capaz de enfrentarse a los demás sin dejarse influenciar… personas como tu hacen falta…y me haces falta a mi…_

**The miles just keep ro****lling**

_Las millas solo siguen en marcha_

**as the people leave their ****way to say hello**

_Y la__s personas siguen su camino diciendo hola _**  
I've heard this life is overrated **

_Y he oído que esta vida esta sobrevalorada_

**but I hope that this ****gets better as we go**

_Pero espero que esto mejore a como va_

…_**Flash Back…**_

no por favor no…no…no! –_murmuraba el chico entre sueños, la chica a su lado despertaba y al escucharlo murmurar se volteó para mirarlo, sudaba frío y movía su cabeza de lado a lado, con suavidad acarició su rostro y hablándole al oído logró que despertara de su pesadilla- _tranquilo…no pasó nada…-_le sonríe- _solo era una pesadilla…- _el chico la miraba agitado_, _como se alegraba de que ella estuviese allí para tranquilizarle en una mas de sus tantos tormentos, sin mas la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica- _te amo…-_susurró él, sintiendo las caricias de la chica en su cabeza-_

yo también te amo…-_susurró también la chica para luego separarse un poco de él y besarlo con ternura-_

…_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

**I'm here without you baby**

_Estoy aquí sin ti_

**but you're still on my lonely mind**

_pero aún estás en mi mente solitaria_**  
I think about you baby **

_Y pienso en ti_

**and I dream about you all the ****time**

_Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo_**  
I'm here without you baby **

_Estoy aquí sin ti_

**but you're still with me in ****my dreams**

_Pero aún estás conmigo en mis sueños_**  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me...**

_Y esta noche chica, solo somos tu y yo..._

_(empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas) si…dije haberlo superado ya…pero aún me dueles mucho…no sabes como te extraño…tus caricia, tus besos y tus palabras…lo eran todo para mi y…sin ello yo…(ya no podía aguantar el llanto)te necesito…_

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go **

_Lo se todo y al lugar donde voy_**  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

_Lo conseguiré_**, **_pero no llevará lejos mi amor_**  
And when the last one falls, **

_Y cuando el último caiga_

**when it's all said and done**

_Y cuando todo es dicho y hecho_

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love****...**

_Lo conseguiré, pero no llevará lejos mi amor..._

_**...Flash**__** Back...**_

-_EL chico tenía las manos de la chica entre las suyas, estaban frías al igual que su cuerpo agonizante entre las sabanas blancas de aquella cama…el ambiente era triste…la lluvia no había cesado hace días y la nieve amenazaba con caer aquella noche…y a pesar de todo seguían allí…ella dormía y a él le era imposible…-_ sigues aquí…-_murmuraba con esfuerzo la chica que despertaba- _si, no podría irme dejándote sola…-_dijo él viendo la costosa sonrisa de la chica y su intento por levantarse- _no te levantes aún, estás muy débil y esta haciendo mucho frío –_dijo él sin dejarla levantarse- _esta bien…pero dime…esta nevando ya?...-_preguntó ella indicando la ventana, él se levantó y corrió las cortinas, efectivamente ya nevaba y la chica miraba deslumbrada el blanco paisaje que empezaba a apreciarse- _es…maravilloso…_-dijo ella en un susurro que luego dio paso a la fuerte tos que tenía- _estás bien?...-_preguntó el chico preocupado y viendo que ella no dejaba de toser, la chica tapaba su boca con su mano, cuando sintió que ya se calmaba quitó su mano dándose cuenta de que esta estaba bañada en sangre- _Dios…iré por ayuda…-_dijo él preocupado- _no!...por…

favor…no te vayas…quédate…-_murmuró ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el chico obedeció y se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente estaba, la chica posó su blanca y helada mano sobre la mejilla del chico y este la tomó entre las suyas, se miraron por un instante-_ no…te vayas por favor…-_el chico la miró algo sorprendido- _no…no me iré…-_la chica le sonrió- _te amo…jamás dejaré de hacerlo…conocerte a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…y no te olvidaré…-_dijo ella-_ no hables así por favor…yo se que saldrás adelante…eres muy fuerte…tú me diste fuerzas a mi…y seremos muy felices…-_dijo el con un nudo en la garganta, ella negó con la cabeza mostrando la tristeza que sentía en su rostro- _lo siento amor…esta enfermedad es mas fuerte que yo…y lo sabes…si tan solo me la hubiesen detectado antes…pero por alguna razón dios no lo quiso así…yo se que tu podrás con esto…estarás bien…-_susurró ella intentando no quebrarse ante él- _no me olvides si?...solo…recuerda todo lo que te he dicho y continúa…por que el mundo no acaba aquí…y…quiero que me prometas que vivirás…que lo harás por mí…todo a su tiempo y tu hora no ha llegado aún…pero ten por seguro que cuando eso suceda yo…estaré esperándote…-_dijo ella mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico y este asentía con su cabeza-_ te lo prometo…- _susurró él_- muchas gracias…por esto y por todo…te amo…-_murmuró ella sonriendo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y una lágrima rebelde surcaba su mejilla, el chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y las lágrimas contenidas lograron salir, la chica ya no respiraba y la vitalidad que siempre la había invadido había desaparecido para no regresar…-_

…_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

**I'm here without you baby**

_Estoy aquí sin ti_

**but you're still on my lonely mind**

_pero aún estás en mi mente solitaria_**  
I think about you baby **

_Y pienso en ti_

**and I dream about you all the ****time**

_Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo_**  
I'm here without you baby **

_Estoy aquí sin ti_

**but you're still with me in ****my dreams**

_Pero aún estás conmigo en mis sueños_**  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me...**

_Y esta noche chica, solo somos tu y yo..._

_(secándose las lágrimas) lo prometí...y lo cumpliré…por ti…por nosotros…(levantándose)estarás orgullosa de mi…te lo prometo…(dijo mientras dejaba una rosa sobre la lápida) viviré y te amaré hasta que volvamos a vernos…(sonríe) hasta siempre…(dijo para luego marcharse y desaparecer entre la nieve que empezaba a caer) _

…_**Fin…**_

_**Atte**_

**_xX ImbrisxHiems Xx _(canción: here without you by three doors down)**


End file.
